


Five Leaps of Faith

by celinamarniss



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Five Times, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinamarniss/pseuds/celinamarniss
Summary: Five times the twins pulled the rope swing trick.





	Five Leaps of Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThreadSketchier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreadSketchier/gifts).



 

 

 

**One**

 

There wasn't time to think about the fall. There was only time to act: to throw the grappling hook and pull it taunt, for Leia's arms to wrap around his shoulder and waist, to leap out across the abyss. 

Then they were on their feet and running again, trailing blaster fire in their wake. They'd only just met. Together they fought their way back to Han and Chewie and the  _Falcon._

Later, he found himself trying to go through the whole thing in his head, tracing the chaotic path from the cell block to the  _Falcon._  He thought about close they'd been to being captured, or shot, or falling down the shaft to their deaths. 

He thought about the kiss she'd bestowed upon him for luck; how lucky he'd already been to have met her. 

 

 

**Two**

 

It was supposed to have been an easy in and out; a simple data retrieval mission.  

The Imperial base was built into the sides of a canyon, with walkways that spanned the gap between the two sides of the facility. Those walkways could be retracted, when, for instance, security had reason to believe they'd been infiltrated by rebels spies. When they got to the walkway that Luke and Leia had expected to cross to escape the stormtrooprs chasing them they found that it was no longer an option.

There was nowhere to go. It all seemed awfully familiar. 

The walkway they'd chosen as an escape route connected to a service corridor where supplies were loaded onto the base. Leia thanked the Force, Alderaan,  _whatever,_ when she spotted the winch and heavy wire cable suspended from the ceiling. She holstered her blaster and yanked out a length of the wire. "Like on the Death Star!" she shouted over the sound of blaster fire. 

Unlike on the Death Star, they'd had some physical training on various rebel bases and Leia felt more confident about their ability to manage a rope swing. In the seconds before the stormtroopers caught up with them, she made sure the wire was secure and that her grip was sound, and positioned herself on edge of the walkway. Two steps behind Leia, Luke's arms came around her as he grabbed onto the wire. Then there was the almost sickening thrill of hurling herself out into the air, the tug of gravity promising an abrupt and fatal end if the wire failed. 

It didn't. 

Their feet hit the other side at the same time and together they leapt forward, racing out of range of the blasters and out of reach of the stormtroopers, heading for the safety of their getaway ship, a perfect team. 

 

 

**Three**

 

They'd gone through dozens of plans, plotting out every situation they could think of and mapping out multiple contingencies. To say that the fight on Jabba's sail barge was going according to plan really only meant that it was going according to  _a_  plan, dozens of other strategies abandoned in the blink of an eye. 

In one scenario, Lando would have gotten the skiff under control and simply given them a lift from the deck of the barge. In another, worse case scenario, he would drive the skiff into the side of the sail barge, blowing both into the sky. No survivors.  

Instead, there was a series of quick decisions made as he and Leia fought their way across the deck—take out the guards, point the gun at the deck, grab hold of one of the ropes that hung down from the barge's orange sails—and then jump.

He now knew how to use the Force to steady them as they glided toward the skiff in a single smooth motion, the heat of the pleasure barge burning behind them at their backs. It wasn't until his feet landed on the skiff that he felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders. They'd saved Han. They'd taken out Jabba. Now that his friends were safe, he could return to Dagobah, and continue down the path he'd abandoned a year ago. 

 

_"Again?"_  Han said, when Leia told him later. 

 

 

**Four**

 

Jaina viewed the vine in her hands with the skepticism of a girl who had spent most of her life on a city planet. "But what if it breaks?" 

"It's not gonna break," her dad said. "Your Uncle Chewie promised you, didn't he? He promised that vines on Kashyyyk don't break, and so they won't." The whole family was staying with Uncle Chewie's family on Kashyyyk, in houses that wrapped around massive wroshyr trees high above the forest floor. 

Jaina rolled her eyes. "I'm not a dumb kid, dad. That's not how things work." 

"If you fall, I'm sure your mom'll catch you with the Force." 

"I don't  _want_ to fall,  _Dad."_

"Come on, your mom and uncle used to do this sort of thing all the time. You want to give it a try, Jacen?" Her brother looked up from the weird bug he had been studying and shook his head emphatically. 

"Hey Luke," Mom yelled over to where Uncle Luke was sitting with Aunt Mara. "Want to show them how it's done, little brother?" 

"We're the same age," Uncle Luke said, rolling his eyes. 

"The younger twin always says that," Mom said, giving Jaina a knowing glance, even though Jaina knew that her Mom didn't know if she or Luke had been born first. 

Jaina passed Uncle Luke the vine. "Just like old times," he said, giving the vine an experimental tug and grinning at her Mom.  

Yeah, this she wanted to see. 

They all watched Mom and Uncle Luke get into position, Mom wrapping an arm around Uncle Luke. Jaina could sense Uncle Luke doing something in the Force, which was  _probably_  cheating. 

Dad whooped as they jumped off the edge of the platform and swung through the air, coasting across the gap, and she could hear them laughing as they landed on the veranda of the Wookie treehouse opposite. 

It was  _was_  pretty wizard, after all. 

 

 

**Five**

 

"No. I'm too old for that." 

"You won't get any older if we don't, Leia." A blaster bolt screamed past her shoulder, punctuating his point. She still glared suspiciously at the length of rope in his hand. It hung from the frame of the half-constructed building that wasn't offering as much cover as they'd hoped. 

"Can't we just hold them off?" 

"I don't think that's an option," Luke said. 

His lightsaber caught a bolt that would have cut right through her. The enemy fire was coming heavier now, closer. Too close. Leia still had her blaster, and he had his lightsaber, but they were badly outnumbered. A short swing to the building opposite would buy them more time to escape. 

They'd both lost count of the number of times they'd found themselves being shot at; forgotten the names of all the planets on which they'd faced death and escaped by the skin of their teeth. 

"Okay, fine." She set her jaw and locked her arm around his midsection, thicker now than it had been the first time. "You better not drop me," she grumbled. This was going to kill her knees. 

"I'd never drop you, Leia." 

He wrapped the Force around them both, as easy as breathing, feeling her presence linked with his, in balance. He fastened his prosthetic hand around the rope, raced for the edge, and jumped. 

Together they flew. 


End file.
